Three Days to Return
by BuNeng-TiaoWu
Summary: It's that time of year again. Kagome has to take her state exam. What happens when a certain hanyou shows up outside the classroom window to get her. I wrote this after I had just finished a test just like it in Biology.


**Three Days to Return**

A/N: This is a one-shot that I wrote right after taking a state SOL for biology. For everyone who has some form of state testing to pass you should be able to relate to this, except for the part of seeing a hanyou in your school window.

I hope you all enjoy this. I also hope I captured the feel of taking a state test or a final exam in school. If you don't take state tests, you are one luck person.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. I also don't own any state testing system that is taken on the computer or that you take by any other form. (I put this in just in case the state decides it wants to come after me.) I do however own the air horn.

**Disclaimer 2 from 1/17/05:** I have now come to learn that there is an episode of Inuyasha that is very similar to this. I would like to tell everyone that I did not get the idea for this chapter from that episode. This story is purely my idea. I guess I just happen to be one of the lucky people who gets to see their idea drawn.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the computer waiting to begin her state exam. The students around her were talking while the teacher was trying to get their attention. No matter how hard she whacked her ruler on the front desk no one would quiet down. 

Kagome was watching this with mild interest. She saw the teacher throw the ruler down in frustration and walk out the door. Kagome turned to look out the window that she was sitting next to. She sighed and was just about to doze off when an explosion broke through the fog that was surrounding her.

The teacher was back and in her hand was the biggest air horn that she had ever seen.

The teacher smiled at the class. "Now that I have everyone's attention we may begin our exam. If you would all look to your right you will see a piece of cardboard. Pull it out and set it up around your computer."

There was a rustle as everyone grabbed their 'dividers' and set them up. In the end the classroom looked like an office room. The pieces of cardboard had folds in them so that one section would sit up in front of the test taker. While the two sides folded around them to block their side view of everybody.

"I would like everyone to go on you computers and click the shortcut for TT05 (Test Taker 2005) and wait for further instructions."

Kagome found the white letters under a green diamond-shaped picture on her desktop. She clicked on it and a screen popped up with three blank spaces. Beside on was, 'login ID'. Beside another was, 'Password'. The last one had, 'Test ID' next to it.

Once everyone had the screen up the teacher gave them all a piece of paper to help them login. Kagome's read:

**Login ID: Higurashi, Kagome**

**Password: 627390**

**Test ID: TKW8L**

She typed in all the correct information and came to a screen with directions.

"Everyone pleas follow along on the computer while I read the directions. You are about to take you Geometry State Exam. If you need any…"

The teacher continued with the familiar speech they had heard for the past four years whenever they took a State Exam. Kagome tuned the teacher out and moved her divider so that she could look out the window again.

* * *

"Where is that woman?" Inuyasha was pacing outside of Kaede's hut. "She said she would be back in three days." 

"But Inuyasha it has only been two days." Miroku walked from behind the door flap.

"No it's been three. Yesterday," Inuyasha held up one finger, "the day before yesterday," another finger came up, "and the day before the day before yesterday," a third finger came up while Inuyasha was smiling at Miroku.

"Inuaysha the day before the day before yesterday is the day that Kagome left. You don't count that day."

"Yes you do. She left in the afternoon on that day so she was gone for half the day, and that equals on day added on to today's half of the day. I'm gona go get her." Inuyasha ran off to the forest to go through to well.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha's fleeting back trying to work through the hanyou's logic.

* * *

Kagome was on question sixty-two trying to figure out the length of the crossed cable around the two pulleys drawn on the screen. She was surprised it had only taken her two hours to get as far as she was, especially since she had a mortal fear of math. She was just about to find the length of the left diagonal piece of the cable when a tapping on her window drew her gaze to a pair of golden eyes. 

She caught herself before she screamed at Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to yell at her when she hastily put a finger to her lips. He shut his mouth.

Kagome mouthed, "Go away."

He scowled and mouthed back, "Not until you get you butt in the Feudal Era."

Kagome grabbed her divider and blocked her view of Inuyasha.

She had finished the question and was on the next one when the tapping on the window started again. Kagome decided to ignore it. "Maybe he'll go away." She sure hoped so.

However the tapping never stopped. Instead it got to a soft pounding on the window. Kagome started to hear whispers form the students wondering what was going on.

Kagome shoved the divider to the side and saw Inuyasha mouthing in rhythm with his words, "Come on. Come on. Come on." Kagome was starting to get irritated. She was finally back in school and doing well and Inuyasha was giving her a headache.

Inuyasha was still mouthing come on over and over again. Kagome tapped the window to get his attention.

Golden eyes stared at brown. "**SIT BOY**," she mouthed.

Inuyasha dropped off of the windowsill. Then Kagome remembered a tiny, little, important detail. They were on the third floor. "Oops, he's gona kill me for that one." Kagome shrugged and finished the last two questions in the ten minuets left in the school day.

She ran out of the classroom to her locker, and then out of theschool building to see if Inuyasha was alright. Shesaw the hole in the ground, but Inuyasha wasn't in it.

She was grabbed from behind and started to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. Whoever had her was jumping over buildings headed to the well house at the shrine. The familiar red sleeve told her that Inuyasha had decided to drag her back the Feudal Era.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. The beginning part is exactly what I had to do this morning to take my SOL. We didn't have the cardboard though. I had those in fifth grade, and they do begin every SOL with the exact same speech as the others. 

review please.


End file.
